Truth or Dare
by Ginger Glinda the Tangerine
Summary: PostRENT AU: Angel Lives! This is fluff. Don't read it if you don't like fluff, 'cuz it's fluff. Fluffy fluff... Canon pairings, incl. MarkCamera
1. Chapter 1

Mimi glanced around the apartment. Maureen wore a look that Mimi felt was identical to her own- that of someone desperately trying not to look bored. Even mark was a little restless, since nothing was happening that was worth filming. Angel tapped an aimless rhythm on Collins' leg, nodding her head slightly in time. No-one had made any attempt at conversation for a while.

"We should do something," Mimi complained, twining her fingers around Roger's. "I'm bored."

"We could play strip poker," Maureen offered.

"I'm terrible at poker," said Joanne.

"Excellent," Maureen murmured.

"We don't have any playing cards," Mark put in apologetically. "I think we burned them."

"You burn everything," Mimi laughed.

"Only because Benny keeps cutting our power," Roger muttered.

"You can't blame him, really," Angel said, putting on her best innocent face. "He's in a state of depression after Muffy- "

"Alison," Mark corrected.

"- left him," Angel continued, ignoring Mark. "He has to do something to keep him occupied."

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't have anything better to do than make our lives miserable," Maureen pouted, then brightened. "What about spin the bottle?"

"What are we, five?" Mark raised his eyebrows at her.

Angel gasped and clapped her hands. "Truth or dare!"

"Oh, God," Collins laughed. "Really?"

"Yes!" Maureen squealed. "I'll start!"

She turned to Joanne. "Truth or dare, Pooky?"

"You don't need to ask," Joanne smiled.

"What do you mean?" 

"Is there anyone here who doesn't know you well enough to be able to figure out what kind of dares you're likely to think of?"

"But I _like_ dare," Maureen grumbled.

"Tough."

"Fine. When did you first come out to your parents?"

Joanne considered. "Uh… I guess I would have been… Eighteen?"

Maureen twisted round in Joanne's lap to stare at her. "Really? You're kidding!"

"Just because you were out when you were five." 

"Shut up, Mark!" Maureen squeaked. "Besides, I wasn't _out_ when I was five, I was _dating_ when I was five." She thought for a second. "No, six! And I didn't have my first girlfriend til I was thirteen." She stuck her tongue out at Mark. "So there."

Mark responded by training his camera on her. "Maureen Johnson," he narrated. "Attention span of a three-year-old and libido of a horny weasel."

Maureen scowled and snatched at the camera. "Turn that thing off. It's your turn."

Mark lowered the camera cautiously. "Uh… Roger."

There was no reply. Angel poked Mimi's leg. "Aah! I'm listening! I'm listening!" she squealed, tearing herself away from Roger, who blinked dazedly at Mark.

"What?"

Mark shrugged. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Ooh, gossip!" Mimi giggled.

"You mean there's stuff about him you haven't told me?" Angel mocked. "Shame on you!"

"When did you lose your virginity?" Mark asked, hiding his evil grin behind his camera.

"Oh, no," Roger groaned, burying his face in the back of the couch.

"Come on," Maureen laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is," Mark assured her.

"Nineteen," came a muffled voice from somewhere near Roger's mouth.

"Can we move on now?"

Mimi ruffled her boyfriend's hair fondly. "Your turn, cutie-pie."

…

_This will get longer… and fluffier… soon. Review please!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a smidgeon._


	2. Chapter 2

Roger caught Mimi's hand and secured it in his pocket out of harm's way.

"Fine," he glowered at Mark. "Same question."

"What if I was going to pick dare?"

"You weren't. Answer the question."

Mark went red and mumbled something.

"Can't hear you!" Maureen sang.

Mark tried again, a little louder this time. "A month after Roger."

Mimi let out a cackle. "Do you guys do everything together or what?"

Mark blushed again.

Mimi giggled and turned to Angel. "Guess that makes it my turn, chica. Truth or dare?"

Angel only pretended to consider. "Dare."

Mimi giggled again. "Ooh, I know. Do the Time Warp."

"Really?" Angel pouted. "I just got comfortable."

"I think it'd be worth you getting up again," Collins grinned.

Angel sighed. "Okay…"

She dragged herself off Collins' lap and climbed up onto the table.

"You all have to sing for me, though."

The rest of the group obliged, Collins and Roger harmonising. Angel minced her way through three repetitions before getting bored and curling back on top of Collins.

"That was surprisingly good," he laughed.

"What do you mean, surprisingly?" Angel turned on him in mock horror. "Don't you have faith in my abilities?"

"You hadn't even practised," Collins tried to defend himself.

"Excuse me? That dance was my life's work!" Angel fixed him with an indignant face. "I did it every time I watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show for ten years!"

"Ten? Really?" Mimi was impressed.

"Give or take a few years." Angel nodded, then buried her face in Collins' shoulder and whispered, "I had the biggest crush in the world on Frank."

Collins giggled, making Angel go all shivery inside.

"That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard."

"Well, he's got pheromones coming out every available orifice," Angel pointed out.

"I'm a sucker for a drag queen," Collins admitted, causing Angel to laugh so hard she nearly fell on the floor.

"Hey," Maureen called, poking Collins with her foot. "Your turn."

"Okay then," he returned. "Truth? Dare?"

"Um," Maureen raised an eyebrow. "How long have we known each other?"

Collins considered. "Twenty years? More?"

"And you still have to ask me?"

He laughed. "Good point. Okay. I dare you to not flirt with anyone for a whole day."

Maureen gaped. "Not even with Joanne?"

"I don't like this dare," Joanne said, making a face at Collins.

"Okay," Collins conceded. "Except with Joanne."

"But…" Maureen made dying-fish noises, trying to find the words to adequately protest. She settled with, "That's not fair."

Collins shrugged. "You wanted to play."

"Honey, you are cruel and unusual," Angel informed him.

"You don't seem to mind," Collins flirted.

Maureen let out a strangled scream. "Collins, I hate you!"

He didn't reply, being totally preoccupied with Angel.

Mimi laughed. "And she tells me off." She looked around for something to throw.

"We're done," Angel announced.

"Really?"

"Yes, honey, yes we are."

Collins sulked.

Angel smiled flirtatiously at Mimi. "So, sugar, what do you pick?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll have less of that from you, too, honey," Collins frowned at Angel.

"Sorry, sugar," Angel beamed, clearly not meaning a word. "I'll try harder next time."

"Sure you will," Roger laughed.

"I pick dare," Mimi interrupted. "You know way too many embarrassing stories about me."

"Okay. I dare you to…" Angel put her head on one side, considering.

"Shave your eyebrows," Roger offered.

Angel shook her head. "I like her eyebrows."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess," Roger shrugged.

"I'll float your boat," Mimi grinned, leaning towards him.

"Got it!" Angel sang. "None of that for the rest of the night."

"None of what?" Mimi asked innocently.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, sweetie?"

Mimi pouted. "But that's not fair on Roger, either."

"Now who's cruel and unusual?" Collins laughed.

"That would be me," Angel giggled, taking a mock bow before straightening her wig and turning to Joanne. "Your turn, Joanne honey."

"Okay. I guess it must be Collins' turn to do something stupid."

"No fair," Angel whined. "That means I'd have to move." She looked over at Mimi. "Again."

"Truth or dare?" Joanne asked Collins.

"We can't possibly put Angel through any inconvenience," Collins reasoned, "So I'd have to go with truth."

Maureen clapped her hands together. "Ooh! Can I ask him something?"

"No, no, no," Collins laughed.

"But I know so much- "

"And that is why you're not allowed to ask anyone anything," Joanne told her, and turned to Collins. "How many people in this room have you had a crush on?"

Collins went red.

"I'm not that embarrassing, honey," said Angel, tweaking Collins' nose.

"No," he admitted, "but what about Mark?"

Maureen squealed, watching Mark turn an interesting shade of beetroot.

"That," Mimi announced, giggling, "is the most adorable thing in the world."

Collins recovered enough to nod in her direction. "Thank you."

Maureen looked around. "Must be my turn now, right?"

Joanne looked at her watch. "Actually, honeybear, we better get going."

"Us too, sugar," Angel said, picking up Collins' wrist so she could see his watch. "You have to teach in the morning."

"Yes, Mom," Collins joked.

The four of them got up to leave, Maureen still laughing every time she looked at Collins or Mark.

"Later, guys," Mimi called, waiting until Angel was completely out of sight before turning to Roger.

"Wanna keep me preoccupied?"

"With pleasure," he grinned.

Mark raised an eyebrow at his oblivious friends, and went into his room, carefully putting a dustcloth over his camera before sitting on his bed and trying to put all thoughts of Maureen out of his head.

"Marky," Mimi called from the living room.

"Don't call me that," he replied.

"Does Collins know you had a crush on him, too?"

"What?"

Mark rushed back out to find Roger and Mimi in hysterics.

"I'm going to kill you, Roger," Mark informed the ceiling.

"Okay," Roger shrugged. "As long as we can play again tomorrow."


End file.
